1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, a tire mold, and a method of manufacturing a pneumatic tire that improve turning performance on icy roads and snowy roads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires, particularly pneumatic tires preferable for icy and snowy roads, can achieve turning performance by removing water films generated between the road surface and the tread surface. Known conventional pneumatic tires include sipes of a zigzag shape as seen from above, and small grooves having a shorter depth than that of the sipes, all provided in the surface of the land including a plurality of blocks. In such conventional pneumatic tires, the small sipes remove the water films generated between the road surface and the tread surface, thus achieving excellent turning performance on icy road surfaces and snow covered road surfaces (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3702958).
In pneumatic tires for icy and snowy roads, shoulder land portions located in its tire-width-direction outermost parts are deformed due to the load applied across the tire width direction when the vehicle turns. This brings the side surfaces of the land portions into contact with the road surface. To achieve turning performance, it is demanded to remove the water films generated between the road surface and the side surfaces of the land portions.